Remedy
by StarkBlack
Summary: ShuuKira Set right after the shinigami cup when Shuuhei and Kira went to get foot massages. Warnings: yaoi, language.


Another birthday short! Happy birthday evildrem!

I wanted to try out a little friskier Shuuhei than I usually write. This is what I came up with. This story is set right after the shinigami cup when Shuuhei and Kira went to Fourth division to get foot massages. Enjoy! XD

**Remedy**

Shuuhei limped towards the Ninth Division headquarters. His thighs burned, his feet ached, his head throbbed. What the fuck were those medics thinking? He went to Fourth Division to get a simple hangover remedy and what did they do? Poked him, jabbed their bony fingers into the bottoms of his feet, told him he partied too much, made fun of his drinking habits saying he was a light weight! Fuck them! _Lightweight?_ Were they serious? _He could drink half of Soul Society under the table!_ Lightweight… bah!

"You look like they tried to kill you," a soft voice said beside Shuuhei.

The dark-haired man glanced to his left and couldn't help but smile at his companion. Kira Izuru looked up at him with those pretty blue-green eyes. They usually seemed so cold and distant, but this evening Shuuhei saw a hint of worry reflected back at him. Shuuhei felt a little smug as he looked down at his attractive colleague. He had always known there was more to Kira than that aloof attitude and his snide remarks. The taller man suddenly had an idea and clenched his jaw to stop himself from chuckling.

"Yeah," Shuuhei said as he rubbed his neck. "They really did a number on me. You'd think that fuckin' medics would know better than to let their patient leave in worse shape then he came in."

Kira stopped walking and stared at his sempai with wide eyes.

"Are you in that much pain?"

Shuuhei made a pitiful face. "It's not really that bad, I'll be okay. A good night's rest and some hot packs should do the trick."

Kira blinked for a moment before he grabbed Shuuhei's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Come with me, Hisagi-sempai. I wouldn't be a good friend if I just let you go home in this condition."

Shuuhei tried to make his voice sound pitiful. "No, it's all right, Kira. I'll be okay. It hurts a lot right now, but it should be fine by the morning. You need to rest too, you came in for the same thing I did."

Kira shook his head. "I don't hurt very much, Hisagi-sempai, and you're always so nice to me. This is something I can do for you."

Shuuhei pretended to protest for a few more minutes before he 'relented' and let Kira lead him to Third Division.

X x X x X

Kira's quarters were small but comfortable. Shuuhei's eyes lingered on the water color paintings hanging from the walls as the smaller man pulled him through the entry way and down the short all. He opened the door to his room and ushered Shuuhei inside.

"Sit down on the futon, I'll be back in a second." The blonde then disappeared down the hall.

_Yes_, Shuuhei thought. _Please, please be getting naked_…

But when the younger man returned, Shuuhei was pleasantly surprised to see Kira had brought back several bottles of body oils. The dark-haired man eyed the small containers as Kira slipped out of his kimono and knelt beside the futon.

"I didn't know what kind of fragrances you liked, so I just grabbed all the bottles I had." Kira motioned with his hand. "Take off your kimono."

_Fuck yes_…

Shuuhei pulled off his shinigami uniform top and moved to sit cross-legged directly in front of the blonde. He almost snickered when he saw Kira steal a quick glance at his naked chest.

"Do you want flowery or fruity?" Kira asked.

"Hmm," Shuuhei thought for a moment. "Let's try fruity."

"Raspberry, coconut, or orange?"

"Orange."

Shuuhei's heart fluttered with excitement as Kira grabbed a small bottle and poured a small amount of the shimmery substance onto his fingers.

_I wonder if that stuff is flavored_…

"Where do you feel the most tension?" Kira asked.

_My cock_. "My neck and my shoulders," Shuuhei answered.

Kira nodded and moved forward. He slid his hands around the older man's neck and gently kneaded the muscles directly below the dark-haired man's jaw. Almost instantly, the throbbing in Shuuhei's head stopped and the pressure behind his eyelids receded.

"Oh fuck…" Shuuhei breathed as he closed his eyes.

"I told you," Kira said softly. "Tilt your head back."

Shuuhei obeyed and almost hummed with pleasure as Kira's warm breath tickled his oil-slicked skin. The blonde's hands moved down to his shoulders and the older man felt the other move closer.

_He's almost sitting in my lap_…

"Lay down on your stomach," Kira whispered.

Shuuhei did as he was told. He was floating in a haze of watery-muscle bliss. Everywhere Kira's hands touched him, tension eased and pain fled. It felt so good he almost didn't hear Kira ask him to roll over. Lying on his back, Shuuhei watched through heavy lids as Kira rubbed his chest and abs. He hadn't even 

known he was sore there until the pain was absent. He let his eyes slip closed as he felt himself drifting off.

Suddenly there was a tongue on his nipple. His eyes shot open and he looked down to meet Kira's grin. The blonde slowly licked the sensitive bud again and Shuuhei shuddered.

"Oh fuck yeah…" the older man whispered. He let his head fall back and his hands find Kira's silky locks as the blonde caressed and teased him with sword calloused hands and rough tongue.

Kira moved higher, straddling the older man and nipping the flesh of Shuuhei's jaw. He rolled his hips down and Shuuhei gasped at the feel of Kira's erection sliding against his own. The blonde seemed to be encouraged by Shuuhei's soft cry and rolled his hips again. The dark-haired man gripped Kira's hips tightly and pressed up to meet the other's thrusts.

Shuuhei opened his eyes to watch Kira slide over him slowly. He would never in a million years have thought Kira would be the one taking control in a situation like this. He was a fucking closet sex kitten and it had taken _way_ too long for Shuuhei to figure this out. He was so sexy riding him with slow even movements, Shuuhei couldn't even imagine what he would be like when they actually got a chance to fuck for real.

"Hisagi-sempai," Kira whispered breathlessly. "Is this good?"

Shuuhei was starting to feel lightheaded, but he managed a reply.

"Yes… Fuck yes, Kira… it's good."

The blonde leaned down to capture his sempai's lips in a heated kiss. Shuuhei felt consumed as Kira's tongue ravaged his mouth. Everything the younger man was doing was so beyond perfect. Their pace increased slightly and Kira started to moan. Shuuhei bit into the skin of the other's neck and relished the taste of orange and something crisp and clean that was nothing but Kira.

Shuuhei's orgasm took him by surprise. He had wanted it to last longer, but oh well, he was coming now and _oh Kami-sama_ it felt so good. He felt Kira tense on top of him and the younger man's movements faltered. Shuuhei looked up at the last moment to see Kira arch his back and cry out, his soft blonde hair darkened and heavy against his face. Shuuhei closed his eyes and tried to burn that image into his head as he pulsed a final time within the folds of his hakama.

A brush of air against his lips and a soft whisper against his skin brought Shuuhei back from his near black-out. He opened his eyes to see Kira smiling down at him.

"Thank you," Shuuhei grinned. "I feel much better now."

Kira kissed him as an answer and the two lay tangled together for several minutes, just breathing and reveling in each other's embrace.

"So… Hisagi-sempai," Kira said softly. "Will you come to me for your hangover remedies from now on?"

Shuuhei laughed and pulled an arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

"Kira, I'll come to you for a hangnail."

The blonde chuckled and buried his face in the older shinigami's neck.

"Oh gods," the younger man said. "I'm never going to be able to eat oranges again without dying from blood loss."

Shuuhei laughed heartily, pulled Kira tighter in his arms, and kissed him.

"Imagine what's gonna happen when I get my hands on some chocolate…"

Kira sighed dramatically and curled up sated and happy in the strong arms of his sempai.

**END**


End file.
